legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nealybealy
Hello this is a guy who never got featured in-game. I was supposed to... sniff sniff... Strombie=Strombies are Survival Stromlings, and theres already a stromling page. GF Deep Dive=Doesnt mean its underwater, theres also a Zorillo Plaza Deep Dive map. PvP=Theres already a siege page. Find Your Faction Leader=This should go on the Crux Prime page until its released. LUP Team Abs Of Steel=When their map is listed as a 01 live map there will be a page for their map and it'll list that its created by them. -Yhnmko1 Reason for undoing edits The reason I removed your edits to Vertigo Loop and PRDX-4 is because they weren't in a good format for the wiki. For instance, the Vertigo Loop section you put in was in the strategy section, and had nothing to do with strategy. Vertigo Lane isn't an official term. "Standing behind my car in Vertigo Lane" should be more like "A player standing behind his car". In the case of PRDX-4, the section you added didn't really make any sense (I couldn't figure out what you were trying to say, not enough detail) and there were spelling errors. Jamesster.LEGO 19:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Nealybealy: Thanks for telling me Jamesster! Like my Alpha pictures? Yeah, I do. Where did you find them? Jamesster.LEGO 17:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I got them from a video. Which video? By the way, sign your posts with the Signature button. ;) Jamesster.LEGO 18:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) The product information on Amazon. Nealybealy 18:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) When you take the pictures of the video, could you make sure you're getting the entire screen, and put it in full screen for max resolution? Jamesster.LEGO 19:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll be sure to! You posted those spiderboss pictures right when I was gonna upload the same ones.. Lol! Nealybealy 19:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) lol, sorry, not trying to steal your credit or anything, just trying to make sure they're in good quality. Sorry if it seemed like that. :) Jamesster.LEGO 20:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) It's fine! We're friends, so we should help eachother. Nealybealy 20:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) What??? I have een you on the LMBs what are the pics on your profile and how did you get them? I took them myself. They are of the Vertigo Loop glitch world!Nealybealy 19:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any room on your friends list? No room sorry. --Nealybealy 01:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 17:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) NT pic interesting...how did u get tha nexus tower pic? Drigle I took it myself when I was out of bounds.--Nealybealy 19:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) 01:10, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Whats the file no one has used? My Lunibook Name is Jazzermb PM me please, NealyBealy. I PMed you! Nealybealy 22:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) The Files My username on Lunibook is dog4591 and I will not use the files for evil onky for good. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 21:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I searched you and couldn't find you.. PM Nealybealy on Lunibook and I'll send the info Nealybealy 21:13, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Opps I was on their database not their forum. I made an account there now so PM me. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 22:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay I PMed you. Nealybealy 00:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. P.S. I fixed the sig problem I made. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 01:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You do realise OoB is against the TOS now don't you? Nevertheless, I seriously wanna know how you got super high up there in Ninjago Monastery. Sir Randolph 14:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Randolph Yes, I completely understand. Doesn't mean I don't want to go out there :P and it's pretty simple, just I cannot share how.